njs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
All Stars
Survivor: All Stars is the twelfth season of NJ's Survivor Series. The cast and tribes were revealed on December 27, 2014, and the season began on January 3, 2015. The season is currently filming. Production This season featured the return of twenty of NJ's Survivor's best players. It’s the second season to only feature returning players, followed by Heroes .vs. Villains. The tribes this season are named after islands in the Pearl Islands. The Bolano tribe wears blue, the Galera tribe wears green, the Lampon tribe wears purple, and the Pacheca tribe wears brown. As with Survivor: Fans .vs. Favorites, Survivor: Heroes .vs. Villains, and Survivor: Blood .vs. Water, some people were unable to participate. Twists * Returning Castaways: Twenty people who had already played the game at least once were asked to return and compete again for the season based on their previous gameplay. * Hidden Immunity Idols: A Hidden Immunity Idol was placed at each tribe’s camp. Every episode, everyone was allowed to guess a number between one and fifty. It was pre-determined which number “contained” the idol, and the first person to guess the number would be given the idol. * Neglect and Reflect Idols: This is a "special idol,” that if found, gives the user the chance to not only negate votes against whoever it is played on, but also have those votes changed (or "reflected") to the person who the now protected castaway voted for. Credit for this twist goes to Spinner554. * Occultus Island: In a new twist to Redemption Island, voted out players are sent to Occultus Island to compete to get back in the game. When five people are on Occultus Island, they compete in a condensed version of the post-merge Survivor game, with individual challenges and Tribal Councils. If you are voted out of an Occultus Island Tribal, you are out of the game permanently. At a set point in the game, a certain amount of people remaining on Occultus Island return to the game after a final battle for another chance to become the Sole Survivor. Credit for this twist goes to SuitMan13. * Tribe Swap: On Day 4, the four tribes swapped. After the swap, there were no longer four tribes, but instead only Bolano and Galera. Both tribes were equal at eight members. Then on Day 8, the two tribes were shuffled once more, this time with 6 people on both tribes. Castaways The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Elimination History Voting Table Voting History will not be revealed until after the season has concluded, unless the vote was a S-V (self-vote), unanimous vote against one person, or a combination of the two, where all the castaways can easily tell who voted for who! (^1) After vote was deadlocked between Jake and Ben, the remaining 6 were all forced to draw rocks. Harvin drew the purple rock and was eliminated. Occultus Island History Any votes players receive on Occultus Island do not count towards their total number of votes during the season. Same rules to if votes are revealed are not from the Main Game Table apply here as well.! (^1) Eric's self vote didn't count because he had immunity that tribal.